The present disclosure is related generally to the field of public announcement systems. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to high intelligibility voice announcement systems.
In public announcement systems, live audio signals are synchronously streamed to multiple speakers for announcements in areas of buildings or on the premises of large properties. In many of these systems, the quality of the audio broadcast depends on the clarity of the user's voice. For example, the effectiveness of the announcement depends largely on the user's ability to speak in a controlled tone and clearly articulate the announcement.
However, in many situations it is difficult for the user to speak in such a controlled manner. For example, in an emergency situation, the user may talk quickly and in an excited manner due to pressure and panic. A wrong or misspoken announcement could lead to potential panic and loss of property and life.
Further issues arise in wireless implementations of such systems. In order to obtain high audio legibility, a high data rate is required to transmit the audio to the point of broadcast. Further, this high data rate can cause high power consumption in battery powered systems. The high data rate can further lead to interference issues in transmission.